A Dessert Couple
by Blacksyn
Summary: I'm real sorry that i won't be on anymore.......i'm very sorry.If u wanna keep in touch,please play maplestory and add me as a friend!If u want my username,i would appreciate it if u would email me.thank you!
1. Purin heartbroken!

**A Dessert Couple**

Purin heard that her fiancé, Ron Yuebin, was coming back. She was so overjoyed that she almost forgot about her dinner. Purin was 13 already and decided that getting married to Yuebin would not be so bad.

However , on the day of Yuebin's arrival, Purin saw that he was smiling to a lady while walking towards Purin's home. 'Yuebin-san, who is this lady?' Purin asked. Yuebin remained calm. ' Purin, I fell in love with this lady. Sorry.' After saying what felt like cold words towards Purin, the couple turned and left.

Purin's eyes were filled with tears. She ran to the park, crying uncontrollably. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. ' S...so..sorry' Purin stuttered, rubbing her tears away using her arm. 'Purin, is that you?' came a voice from the person she bumped into.

She glanced up and saw a 14 year old Taruto. ' Heh, knew that it was you. But why are you crying?' Taruto asked. ' N...nothing' Purin stammered again. He grabbed her arm and teleported off with her.

They appeared on the spaceship which was shared by him, Kish and Pai. 'Arigatou, Tar-Tar. Thanks for making me feel better' she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Taruto, who was blushing , said 'sheesh, you're 13 already. But ya still act like a 9 year old kid. Anyway, why were you crying?'

'Because Yuebin-san don't want Purin anymore.' Purin said starting to look sad again. Taruto got quite angry but he still wore a calm expression on his face. After sending Purin home, he looked for Kish. 'Oi!Kish!' 'Hm?' ' Could ya help me destroy this Yuebin guy?' 'I'll consider yer offer.' Kish replied , smirking


	2. Down with Yuebin yay!

Moshi moshi! Nakachigo Ikura here! Actually, this fanfic is done by me and my friend, Wong Wei Ting, so some credit should go to her. If you are wondering why my fan fic is lousy, here are the reasons:

It is my first time writin' a fanfic

I am not really familiar with the couple

And I am not used to 

The fanfic!

Chapter 2:

"I have no idea why I am doin' this" thought Kish. He just could not get use to Taruto's childish acts. Anyhow, Taruto was a very persuasive guy. Kish was walking on the streets, invisible to mortals, and obviously he was trying to find a soul to fuse the the mutant.

Not really bothered with the whole 'attack – this – Yuebin – guy – because – I – told – you – so' thing , Kish just went to the Inohara park. "Hmm, I guess his soul would be strong enough" Kish thought. He wasted no time and immediately fused it with the mutant. The people were screaming and running away from the Chimera Anima from that part of the park.

At another part of the park , Yuebin was working his charm by flirting with his fans. Suddenly, the girls began to scream and run away. Yuebin, who was puzzled, spun around only to find himself facing a three storey high and monstrous Chimera Anima. The Chimera Anima took action and sent 1 cm thick cords towards Yuebin, who managed to dodge it just as it hit the ground and caused a hole in it due to the high impact Unknown to him, Kish was hovering nearby , smirking. Then he teleported away, with no intention to stay on to watched the show.

Yuebin was having a hard time with the Chimera Anima. He dodged it for the umpteenth time but he accidentally got caught in a Pine tree. He managed to entagle himself before the Chimera Anima attacked again. "If this goes on , it'll never end", Yuebin thought. Suddenly an idea struck him. "I'll lure it to the river it'll probably drown."

Once near the river Yuebin kicked the Chimera Anima from behind on the head and it fell into the river. Somehow, the Chimera Anima managed to pull Yuebin into the lake too. He struggled to get up to the surface for air, but is was no use (is he lousy or what?). The water slowed down his speed thus it was difficult.

The Chimera Anima was able to attack him though and caused Yuebin to have wounds on his torso, shoulder and thigh. While trying to swim up to the surface to get air again, the Chimera Anima's claw dug into his other shoulder. "Ugh!" Yuebin thought as he held his shoulder. He had to think of a way somehow.

Yuebin summoned all his strength and swam towards the Chimera Anima and managed to dodge all of its attacks.

Yuebin punched the Chimera Anima in its vital spots with fast action for many times until it could take it no longer. Yuebin quickly swam to shore and laid on his side. The river was red due to Yuebin's blood. Yuebin's fans came rushing towards him. He felt like everything was going to black out. Suddenly, he saw Purin with bags of plastics bags walking home and not even looking to his direction. He was heart-broken for some reason and then suddenly, all went black..........

TOC

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh! And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did I would be publishing volumes of TMM now.

Please R&R!Tat! till next time!


	3. Purin's POV

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! This chap. is about Purin's POV. Well, she's grown up and uses 'mature' words. Hope you don't find this chap. borin'!

Purin's POV

I immediately felt weird when I stepped into the spaceship. And it was kinda scary, especially Pai. Even though Taruto's a year older than me, I** am** 2 cm taller than him. When I told him about it, he got quite angry. That was when I thought that calling him a midget would be bad.

Anyway, I have already decided not to go out so much, just in case I meet that Yuebin. I'll be contented as long as I don't meet him. Then you would be askin' me why I cried when he ditched me? Why I was heart- broken and stuff.

Now that I have no relationship with that 39 year old sucker, I felt free to do anything I want. I still remembered when I was walking home from the market through the park and I saw him faint. Many of his fans rushed towards him, arguing about who was gonna take care of him.

It was a disgusting sight to see really. And to think that many girls fell in love with that jerk. I returned home and walked past the kitchen and stopped at the spot where he had fed me soup which tasted like marinated duck with a pinch of seventh heaven. I quicky shook the thought out of my mind. "Honcha, Chiicha, Ruucha, Heicha, Hanacha! Big sister is home!"

Out of the living room ran my 5 other siblings. They helped me to put the groceries into their respective places. It was a joy to see them being so helpful. Dad was always busy with his training in China that he barely comes home to see us. I'm just worried on how to tell him about me and Yuebin. My 5 siblings had already finished packing the groceries and had gone back to the living room to watch television.

For some reason, I'm really missing Taruto. When I was still a mew mew, he acted like he hated me and I could tell that he likes me instead. I wonder why the aliens had come back though. I hope its not to fight us again. This thought scares me. I wonder why Yuebin fainted? Anyway, who cares about him? Only the girls that he have been flirting with. Why am I thinkin' of this? TO HELL WITH HIM ALREADY! Oh great! I forgot all about dinner.

TOC

I suck at POVs. Hope ya don't mind! XD The next chapter would be up real soon. I promise!


	4. Purin happy!

Hey! I kept my promise, so this chap. is up! It might be a little crappy though because I ran out of ideas. Heck, let's get on with it.

After a few days of sorting out things and telling her father about she and Yuebin breaking up, Purin took a stroll in the afternoon that day. She had heard the news about Yuebin, who was now very badly injured and hospitalized (yay!).

"Genki desu ka ( how are you)?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Taruto hovering in the air near her. "Hai, okagesamade (I'm fine, thanks for asking)!" Taruto landed on the ground in front of her.

"Ne, Tar-Tar? You didn't have anything to do with Yuebin's incident, did you?" Purin asked. Taruto perked up with surprise "uh....no, I told Kish about it and he was so angry that he made the Chimera Anima to destroy Yue...yue...anou, what's his name again?"

Purin just sighed and said , "Yuebin. Never mind about my question. I want you to meet Purin's 5 siblings!" "Uh...okay" Taruto replied. Back at Purin's home, "big sister, is he an elf?" "big sister, why did you bring this girl home?" "EH?!" Purin and Taruto replied simultaneously.

"HONCHA, CHIICHA, RUUCHA, HEICHA, HANACHA ! Behave yourselves!" Purin shouted. The 5 immediately quieten down. "This is big brother Tar- Tar!" Purin introduced Taruto to her siblings. "Konnichiwa!" The 5 greeted. The 5 siblings then asked Taruto to play with them.

Purin just smiled. She loved the sight of her siblings playing with Taruto. "Anou... Purin, don't mind if I move in with ya?" Taruto suddenly asked. Purin was surprised at first then agreed. "Thanks, I'll come tomorrow in case I disturb you tonight". With that , Taruto teleported away from sight.

Purin pondered on the reason why Taruto wanted to mone in with her for awhile before going to the kitchen to cook dinner. The next day in the space ship, "Yo! Pai!" Kish called through the dark hallways of the spaceship. "Nani desu ka? (what is it?)" Pai replied threateningly. "It seems that the little midget decided to move into the hyperactive brat's home."

"WHAT?! Don't tell me he does not know that our mission is important." Pai said, putting his hand on his forehead looking troubled. "I better go find him". Pai walked to Taruto's room , only to find him gone. "That bastard" Pai muttered under his breath as he slammed his fist against the the walls of the spaceship.

Kish teleported beside him, "what can ya do?" he asked.

Back on earth, "hello, Tar-Tar!" "Hi." Taruto tried to smile when he saw Purin but he was very worried. He knew that Pai would be angry about him moving in with Purin. He also knew that it will not be easy to adapt to life, on Earth.....

TBC

The next chap. might take long to update. I have a lot of homework around this days. Oh, and thanks for your reviews! Domo Arigato!


	5. Taruto's confession

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This chap. might be a little fluffy. Read it at your own risk. Oh, and I don't own tmm, so pls don't sue. Domo arigato!

Chapter5:

"Tar-Tar!" Purin called up the stairs. "Come down and eat!" Purin called again. "Comin'!" Taruto replied to Purin's call. His room was just next to Purin's so he had decided to stay up late to watch for Pai and Kish in case they came to attack.

He so badly wanted to stay with Purin as he thought that he was old enough to fall in love.(Gomene, I think I wrote it a bit too fluffy) He teleported to the Chinese style dining room. Purin's sibling had already left for school and Purin was cleaning the table. A plate of toasted bread was set on the table.

Purin looked up when she felt Taruto's presence. She smiled , "ohayo, Tar-Tar! Did you have a good sleep?" "Mornin'! I did." Taruto stifled a yawn as he replied. "Ano....... I hope toasted bread suits you, I kinda forgot about the groceries this week." Purin said as she placed her hand behind her head smiling.

"Heck, anythin' suits me" Taruto replied as he sat down to eat.

"Tar-Tar, I have to go and perform now, kay? If you need anything just help yourself." "Sure." Taruto just sighed as he saw Purin closing the door behind her.

"Heh! Havin' fun?" came a voice behind Taruto. He turned around only to find himself facing Pai and Kish. "You must be crazy to have come here" , Pai said in a very serious tone. "What do both of ya want ?!" Taruto asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"To get you back so that we can finish our mission, dammit!" Kish answered his question, annoyed. "Why should I go back to ya?! Besides I wantta stay on Earth to...to," Taruto took a deep breath and spoke up, "TO TAKE CARE OF PURIN AND I LOVE HER!" Kish and Pai both perked up with surprise. "Are ya nuts?! I can't believe you love that little twerp" Kish angrily told Taruto. "HEY! She has a name , ya know?!" "I don't think that's a very wise decision, Taruto. And our mission is very important too"Pai spoke up.

"That's quite true, but not to ya, midget!" Taruto had gotten angrier by the minute. "YOU GUYS HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CONTROL ME! NOW GO!" Taruto shouted. Kish wanted to make a dive to kill him but he was stopped by Pai.

"Fine, we'll leave you, betrayer. I didn't know that you would spent your time on a disgusting human." Pai said to Taruto. Kish shot Taruto an angry glare before teleporting off with Pai. The whole house then returned to its silent state again.

At night, Taruto sat quietly at the table, feeling guilty for some reason. "Tar-Tar? Daijobi desu ka(is everything alright?)?" Taruto looked up to see a worried Purin. "hmm....daijobu( I'm okay)"

He went to sleep without anything and this made Purin very worried. The next few days were the same. "Life on Earth with Purin....... is so different." Taruto thought as he sighed.

TOC

Crappy chap, lousy chap, bad chap......

Heck, I noe its bad. Pls R&R thankies!


	6. Purin part alien!

Koniiiiiichiwa, minna! Sorry I have not been updating but I have updated this chap already, no? Okay, now this fic is mine and Wei Ting is not part of it anymore(since she quit the fanfic thingy) Ok, enough the intro-s let's get on with the fic. oh and thanks for the reviews!

Dessert Couple chap 6 

"Ne, Tar-Tar. I don't have to go and perform today. How bout' we take a stroll?" Purin asked Taruto as she opened the door to his room. "uh...sure!" he answered. He did not want to betray his kind so he started on part of his mission.

Purin and Taruto walked towards the park and Taruto was deep in thought. "Taruto? Daijobu desu ka?" "Ah! Uh daijobu daijobu!" Taruto waved his hands franctically and his face has signs of nervousness.

Suddenly, there was voices of screaming people behind them not far away. They quickly spun around and saw a chimera rat. "uh oh" Taruto said softly. Then he caught sight of Kish hovering in the air not far away and he was smirking. "Kish, ya better admit that you are tryin' to annoy us!" Taruto shouted.

"Heck no! Pai sent me here and besides I heard that you have already started on the search." Kish answered. Taruto was shocked. "Hmph,guess I am correct. Well, time to get to business. Go, Chimera Nezumi!" Kish commanded the Chimera Anima.

The chimera anima's tail swished wildly at Purin, causing her fall on the ground unconscious. "Purin!" Taruto shouted to her direction. "Kuso! Kish , yer gonna pay for that!" Taruto's weapon appeared in his hand. ( Gomene! I have seen his weapon before but I don't know how to describe it)

"HOR-RAI-KEN!" Taruto shouted as he threw his weapon towards the Chimera Anima. Amazingly, the chimera anima was defeated in an instant. Taruto was relieved. He turned to face Purin but saw Purin in Kish's hands instead.

"Heh! Guess ya won't be needin' her, midget!" Kish said as he teleported out of sight. "KISH! Dang him!" Taruto cursed. "I'll get him." He muttered angrily.

"Oi, Pai! What do ya want the monkey girl for?" Kish asked as he entered the ship's control room. "Hmmm, it seems that she does have the genes of our ancestors." Pai replied. "What?! How?!" Kish asked, surprised.

"You know Ryou and Keiichiro right? Ryou had some DNA samples of our ancestors from the archaeology site. And it seems that when the girls were being injected ith the DNAs some of it slipped into one of the girl's DNA vault and it was Purin's. The DNA, however, has been dormant and never showed itself" Pai explained

"Is she the only one?" Kish asked. "I have yet to do some more research and I hope you are patient enough" Pai answered ,annoyed. "According to my research, the DNA will only be activated when it wants to, and we can do nothing about that." Pai explained further. "Perhaps you could go and ask Ryou and Keiichiro how the DNA slipped into the vault?" Pai told Kish.

"How the hell would I know where they are?!" Kish answered his question. "Besides, I have to go and check on the little hyperactive gymnas". Kish left the room and teleported to the room where he 'imprisoned' Purin. "How 'bout lettin' her go?" Kish turned around and saw Taruto. "No can do! She's part of our species so Pai wants to keep her here for observation".

Shocked, Taruto asked Kish "what do ya mean she's part of our species?! She ain't an alien!" "'fraid so" came another voice behind Taruto. "Pai!"

"She has our ancestor's genes and you could go ask Ryou and Keiichiro for the reason. I'm sure you know where they are ,right? Since you have been on Earth for a long period of time." "So? They're still livin' at Café Mew Mew" Taruto said.

"Then we'll keep her under observation while you go find out from Ryou and Keiichiro." Kish added on. "But she has siblings to care of!" Taruto said. " Then take care of 'em, midget!" Kish told him off.

Taruto was annoyed and angry but he had no choice since Purin was part Alien. He gave a glance towards Kish and Pai as if to say "you better not do anythin' funny to her or you'll get it". Then he teleported off.

Back at Purin's home, "Taruto onii-san, Where's onee-chan?" "Is onee-chan coming back?" Purin's sibling kept asking Taruto with questions. "uh...she went for a vacation and she'll be back in a few days!" Taruto answered. That was the only answer he could think of and Heicha seemed like she was about to cry.

"Great! Now what did I just do? Ryou and Keiichiro btter give me a good answer when I see them tomorrow." Taruto thought. He was still worried about Purin but taking care of her siblings was worse. "Wonder how she managed with all of her siblings," Taruto thought as he sighed tiredly after putting the five siblings to sleep.

TBC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew. If I did I'll make Taruto obsesses with Purin and Aoyama dead by the end of the first manga series. I'll also be rich by then. Just joking!**

Like it? Sorry if its quite dumb. Review and give me your comments so I will know what's wrong with my fic, hai? Domo Arigato no tame ni anatachigai ue e!


	7. Problem partly solved!

Hey! Nakachigo here! Thanks for yer reviews . I don't quite have any more ideas. So would anybody be kind enough to give me some of theirs? E-mail them to me , hai? Domo Arigato gozaimas!

Chapter 7:

"Ryou! Go greet the customers!" Keiichiro called to Ryou. "Yes, Yes."Ryou replied in a calm voice. He walked to the door of Café Mew Mew. "Welcome to Café Mew Me-TARUTO!" "Yo! Ohayo!" the alien replied.

The crowd at Café Mew Mew looked towards the door to see what was the commotion about and started whispering to each other. "Uh...lets' go to the kitchen" Ryou said quickly.

In the kitchen:

"So what are ya here for? Reclaim the Earth again?" Ryou asked Taruto. Taruto looked around for awhile and said, "I want to know why Purin has the DNA of an alien." "NANI?!" "Uh...Ryou , some of the alien DNA samples you collected at the archaeology did fall into Purin's vault when we injected the girls with the DNA. I don't know how it slipped into Purin's vault though, but I checked her DNA and found that her vault contained the DNA and there was no way we can separate it." Keiichiro explained.

"The DNA would be activated if it wants to." Keiichiro continued. "hmmm.... Thanks for the info!" Taruto thanked Ryou and Keiichiro before he teleported off to the ship.

"Oro? Where am I na no da?!" Puri exclaimed as she rubbed the side of her head. "Tar-Tar? Anata wa doko na no da?" "So, you're awake." Kish said as he entered the room. Purin turned her head to his direction. "Kishu! Where's Tar-Tar?!" (Sorry if I use different names for Kish since Purin calls him Kishu in the episodes)

Before Kish could answer, Taruto appeared in front of her. "I'll take her back!" He said as he grabbed Purin by the arms and teleported off, back to Earth.

"Arigatou ,Tar-Tar!" "Whatever. I have to go visit somebody so stay at home, hai?" "Okay!" Purin replied. She closed the door as she came into her Chinese style home. Her siblings were not home yet. She walked towards the living room. "Hello, m'lady" Purin gasped as she saw Yuebin (who has recovered) standing next to the sofa. Purin turned to run but Yuebin had already grabbed hold of her wrist. "Tar-Tar!" Purin shouted. Taruto had gone to visit Rettasu, telling her about Purin and he was outside the door when he heard her shout.

"Purin!" His eyes caught sight of Yuebin grabbing Purin's wrist. "Let go of her!" Yuebin stopped and walked towards Taruto. "I request for a fight over Miss Purin", he said as he bowed.....

TBC

Okay, this chap is short and yes I know it sucks. R&R. Domo arigatou!


	8. A fight Yuebin,who ends up at the hospit...

Hey! Did I take long to update? I think I did. LOL! I'll try to get Yuebin dead by Chapter 11,okay?If you don't like the idea, tell your comments to me,hai? Okaaaaaaaaay, let's get on with the fic .Oh if you want it to be humorous, tell me too,okay?

Chapter 8:

"What!?" Taruto shouted to Yuebin. "If you do not wish to do so, then I suggest you to give Miss Purin to me."Yuebin said politely. "Hell no! Fine! I'll fight ya! ""Very well then. And this fight would be held outside, just for you to know."

Yuebin walked out the door saying "Don't worry, m'lady . I promise you that I'll win." "hmph!" Taruto said under his breath. Just as Taruto was about to walk out, Purin grabbed his arm. "Tar-Tar, promise that you will be alright,okay?" Taruto saw tears welling up in Purin's eyes and he knew that they were filled with concern for him.

"You have my word. And you should go take some rest." He assured her.

Then, Taruto stepped out.

Outside:

The battle had begun. Yuebin was surprised at Taruto's skills as his skills had improved. "Argh!" Yuebin said in pain as Taruto's HOR-RAI-KEN hit him in the torso. Taruto was impressed by his skills and was smirking with great pleasure. "Well! How 'bout callin' off the fight now?" Taruto asked as he walked towards a seriously injured Yuebin who was lying on the ground, clutching his wound.

Some people saw what was going on and called an ambulance, which arrived in a matter of minutes. Taruto stood there looking at Yuebin when all of the sudden, "Tar-Tar!" "Huh?" Taruto spun around when he felt two arms around his neck.

"Ah..."Taruto said as Purin hugged him tighter. He could feel her tears on his shoulder as she cried on it. He slowly lifted his hand up and patted her head, consoling her. "I was so worried when I heard the ambulance's sirens. I thought you were going to be a goner!" Purin told him in between gasps for air.

The two stood in the same position for 5 minutes before going back inside. While preparing dinner, Taruto realized that Purin was happier than usual. "Itaidakimasu!" her five siblings called out.

Taruto just smiled when he saw Purin smiling......

TBC!

**Disclaimer: Who am I? Oh yeah! I'm Mia Ikumi! No wait! I'm Reiko Yoshida! Hold On! Oh, I'm just an ordinary person who writes this fanfic. So ya see, I don't own TMM, so don't sue, onegai?**

Sorry I had to leave the disclaimer at the bottom. I totally forgot about it. Oh! And if you want fluffy chapters, tell me, kay? R&R Ja ne!


	9. Out for lunch!

Konichwa! Okay! Chapter Nine's up! Thanks for all of your reviews! I'll try to get Yuebin dead in the next chapter , okay? Right ,Let's get on with the fic.

Chapter 9:

"So, Pai. Have ya done any more research on the brat's little girlfriend yet?" Kish asked Pai. "It seems that her genes are very unlikely to activate soon, so we still have much time to find the others" Pai answered.

"By the way, Kish. Do you know anybody who is close to her and is

'mature'?" Pai asked. "Hmm, I think his name is called Yuebin. Why do you ask?" "This guy could give us some information about what is happening between Taruto and Purin. Suppose you could go fetch him here?"

"Uh... Taruto kinda fought with him and he is hospitalized." Kish answered his question, who seemed quite unsure.

Back at the Fon household:

"Ah! Heicha! Be careful!" "Hanacha! Get off the table!" "Honcha! Stop pulling Heicha's hair!" Taruto was having a hard time taking care of Purin's siblings. Purin was out performing and it was Sunday so he had to take care of her siblings. "Big Brother Tar-Tar?I'm hungry!"Heicha complained . "Uh....." was the only answer he could managed.

Heicha's brothers also followed in the complaining. Taruto was trying to calm them down though, when suddenly he heard the front door of the Chinese house creak open.

"Konichiwa!" came Purin's voice. She stepped into the living room where Taruto and her sibling were. "Ne, Minna? I made a lot of money today, so let's go out and eat, hai?" "HAI!" was the word coming from Purin's siblings.

"Tar-Tar? Aren't you coming." "I'm an alien . People will notice my ears." Taruto answered. "Don't worry about what People think about you. Ikashou!(Let's go!)" Purin said , grabbing Taruto arm at the same time.

"Itaidakimasu!" The five said before chowing down. Purin was about to eat when she saw Taruto staring at the people around him. "Tar-Tar? Just relax and eat, okay?" Purin told him "Huh? Ah right." He answered.

Unknown to him, somebody was watching him very closely...

TBC

Okay! Done with this chapter at last! Somebody asked me what's fluffy chapters, so here's the answer. They are chapters filled with lots of romance, like hugging, kissing and stuff like that. That's why my fanfic is rated

PG-13. Please read and review!


	10. EH! what do you mean by I'm an alien?

Hey! This chapter may be crappy if you ask me(I ran out of ideas), so please bear with me and my mistakes. Oh , and thank you reviewers! This chapter is also for my friends , Ho Xiangling and Estelle Teo. Thank you both for your friendship!

Chapter ten:

" Arigatou, Onee-chan!" Heicha told Purin as they walked home from lunch. Purin's younger brothers were walking ahead of them. Taruto walked beside Purin with his hands behind his head. He kept as close as possible to Purin though.

Purin silently closed the door of her Chinese-styled room as her siblings had already gone to sleep. "Hey!" "Ah! Tar-tar? Don't do that!" "Do what?" "Scare me!" "I didn't scare you!" Taruto replied, feeling annoyed. "Yes you did!" Purin answered. "Did not!" "Did!" "Bah! Whatever."

"Tar-Tar, what do you want?" Purin asked , feeling strange with staring at her for the past few minutes. "Huh? Oh yeah! You don't have to perform tomorrow , right?" "Yup!" "So I thought about….. talking to you about something you should know. Is it alright with you?" he asked.

"Sure! How about the park?" "Whatever." With that, he strode off to his room. " feh!" came a word from the person who was watching him by the window, who then disappeared into the night.

At the hospital:

"Yuebin-sama! Yuebin-sama! YUEBIN-SAMAAA!" screamed the lady who Yuebin was with as his heart stop beating, so his finally dead.( Yay!) And it was arranged to have his body cremated and (um….. buried? No. Thrown into the sea? Nope, polluting the ocean. Get the woman to keep it? No way! Dumped? Nope , polluting again. Bah!) send back to China. (So he's dead . and Yuebin-haters you can rejoice now!) And the lady was so sad that she decided commit suicide and nobody cared about it, so her remains were left there.(XD ! cruelty is a specialty from me to those who like Yuebin in this fic!)

The next day:

" So what do you want to talk about, Tar-Tar?" Purin asked as she sat down on a bench after the long walk. " Um…..uh… P-Purin d-do you know that you have Alien DNA?" "WHAT!? I-I'm not an alien! If I am, I would have those elf-like ears and and…….." Purin said.

"Purin, don't worry. The genes are still dormant in your body so it will only be activated when it wants to." " But how?" "Gee, perhaps you would like to pay a visit to the Café Mew Mew managers?" Taruto answered her question by answering with a question.(XD I know it's confusing!)

"Eh? They're still opening Café Mew Mew?" "Yep!" Taruto answered. "Great!" Purin said as she got up and ran towards Café Mew Mew. Tar-Tar! Help me take care of my siblings!" Purin called as her faint voice disappeared.

"Oi! I….." Taruto called after her. "I seriously don't want to do this." He said as he walked home.

TBC……

Yes, crappy. I know. Anyways, please review! Thank you all!


End file.
